Ron Draco y las nuevas alumnas
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Tres nuevos integrantes llegan a Hogwarts,. provenientes de un colegio de magia extramjero.Si Hermione pensaba tener aRon solo para ella... y Pansy lo mismo con Draco... estan mjuy equivocadas


Hola! Bueno aca estoy yo, otra vez, presentandoles un fic requetecontra bello, que sera escrito por mi y por mi amiga de vida: La Cami. bien, necesito darles un pequeño **aviso**; algunos detalles del libro escrito por la super grosa de Rowling fueron modificados con el proposito de hacer mas legible y facil de escribir este fic.

Cualkier duda que tengan ya saben: rewiev. Bueno, aca les dejo el ficty q espero q les guste:

Capitulo 1:

Absorbido por la hermosa noche estrellada, Ron Weasley se asomó por la descuidada ventana del cuarto que compartía con Harry Potter en su casa, la Madriguera. Le recordaba a la noche que había vivido en su sueño, donde una cálida brisa de verano soplaba y hacía ondear el cabello de su amada, Hermione Granger. En el sueño encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Harry, quien hacía unos años se había convertido en su cuñado. El estaba realmente enamorado de Hermione, no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, momento en el que se encontraría con ella en la estación de King's Cross para tomar el "Expreso de Hogwarts" que lo llevaría a su mágico colegio.

El lugar se había llenado de paz hasta que Fred (o George, 16 años juntos y todavía no sabía reconocerlos) irrumpió en la habitación soltando un chillido agudo y molesto (n/a: mmm... q gay)

-Rooooon!!!!- vociferó- Mamá dice que te apures con esos libros y bajes ahora mismo a terminar de hacer el equipaje

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que lo había olvidado, todavía le faltaba juntar su ropa y útiles del colegio. Sus hermanos utilizaban encantamientos para todo, pero él tenía prohibido usar magia fuera del colegio por ser menor de edad. Sus hermanos no eran muy generosos al respecto con nadie, excepto con Harry, quien les había dado el dinero para su nueva tienda de chascos, situada en el callejón Diagon, que además se había convertido en el hogar de los gemelos durante el año.

Ya casi eran las once y la familia Weasley todavía no había cenado. Entre saltando y corriendo, el pelirrojo bajó la escalera apurado, ya que después de comer debía irse inmediatamente a dormir. En el camino tropezó con Harry y Ginny, que estaban al pie de la escalera besándose apasionadamente, y ni siquiera se despegaron al correrse para abrirle paso.

- Harry querido, Ginny, Ron, ya llegaron Arthur y Bill, vengan a comer...

La señora Weasley entró en la habitación, lo que hizo que Harry y Ginny se separaran abruptamente. Como era habitual, Harry era el preferido de la madre de Ron, y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley lo miraba diferente desde que salía con Ginny.

Durante la cena, nadie pronunció palabra alguna. Era tarde y todos estaban muy habrientos como para interrumpir su cena. De repente, una emocionada voz surgió del silencio. Al parecer, el señor Weasley había recordado algo y esta ansioso por contarlo.

- No estarás por hablar de vuelta de esos estúpidos extranjeros verdad?- interrumpió Ron a su padre que se había quedado con la boca abierta listo para hablar

- Ronald- lo reprendió su madre- ya te dije miles de veces que no te refieras a ellos con esa expresión

El señor Weasley volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su hijo.

- Mamá... no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos, pero es que estoy harto de escuchar noticias de gente que...

- No me importa cuantas veces escuches hablar de ellos, son excelentes alumnos y merecen toda nuestra atención

- Déjenlo... el lo único que tiene es envidia porque a nadie le interesa escuchar sobre el parecido entre el nuevo micropuff de "Her-Her" y Pigwidgeon- Harry rió por el comentario de su novia.

- Ya te dije... solo me refería al color. Además HERMIONE- acentuando el nombre- y yo tenemos tanto en común que no es necesario fijarse en cosas tan ireelevantes como el color de nuestras mascotas...

El señor Weasley, entre ansioso y molesto terminó con la discusión:

- Bueno, bueno... ya es suficiente... lamento que tengas que escuchar una y otra vez esto Ron, pero para tu madre y yo es importante... La fecha de la llegada será el primer dia de clases, y todas las clases se suspenderán ese día, por lo tanto lel comienzo de los estudios se retrasará un día. Durante la mañana se realizará una fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Y ahora, chicos, apúrense con las cosas que ya es bastante tarde.

Ron miró el reloj, y se levantó de un salto. Eran las 0:23 (n/a:alto horario) y todavia no había terminado su baul. Ginny y Harry se despidieron con un beso, que el señor Weasley miró como embobado, haciendo caso omiso a los susurros de su esposa, que trataba de recordarle lo perfecto que era Harry para su hija. Mientras Ginny lo miraba enamorada, Harry se reunió con su amigo y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina saludó a la pelirroja con la mano, que al ver la cara de su padre volvió a la tierra y se salió de la cocina con paso rápido.

La habitación, pacífica hasta entonces, se volvió un caos con los dos adolescentes corriendo de un lado a otro terminando el equipaje.

Una vez reunidas las cosas y hecha la valija, Ron colocó su varita al lado de los abrigos que usarían al día siguiente y se dejó caer en la cama. Miró el techo, humedecido y destartalado, el mismo que había visto durante los 16 años de su vida cada noche antes de dormirse.

Harry lo miró.

- Tranquilo... ya falta poco. Además, estoy seguro de que Hermione ya se olvidó de Krum

- Gracias por recordármelo

- Uhm... Perdón... mi punto es que se lo tienes que decir, como yo a Ginny.

- Si... pero Ginny vive enamorada de ti desde que te conoció

- Lo mismo con Hermione... solo que... aún no se ha dado cuenta... si, si- dijo más seguro y se irguió sobre su cama- Es igual que con Ginny. Ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero aún asi salió con Michael Corner y Dean Thomas no? Bueno Hermione salió con Krum, pero estoy seguro de que la verdadera persona de la que está enamorada eres tú.

- Si tú lo dices...

A pesar de que los comentarios de Harry no eran muy alentadores, le habían servido de algo... Si, Ron Weasley estaba decidido a declararle su amor a Hermione ese año, costara lo que le costase, pasara lo que pasase.

Sumido en estos pensamientos, por fin, se quedó dormido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una noche de intenso sueño, Draco Malfoy, totalmente cansado y desgando, se levantó perezosamente y con los ojos pegados de su cama. Para el rubio, ese era un día como cualquiera. No le importaba empezar las clases. Su vida era un asco... El año anterior, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había ido a parar a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, por lo cual había pasado todas las vacaciones aguantando los lamentos de su madre, y las peligrosas visitas rodeadas de dementores.

Recién eran las cinco y media de la mañana, pero Narcissa, su madre, insistía en preparar las cosas para el colegio el mismo que salía el expreso.

Luego de haberse cambiado y mucho más importante, abierto los ojos, bajó la gran escalera de caracol blanca para encontrarse con su madre.

Un aroma a café lo invadió en el momento preciso en el que cruzó la puerta de la cocina, y la señora Malfoy, impecablemente vestida, la saludó con un pesado abrazo que Draco no pudo esquivar.

La habitación resplandecía por la luz solar que se colaba por los grandes ventanales de la mansión. Todo ahí era del mismo color: el mármol de la mesada, las alacenas, el piso, los azulejos, la puerta, el marco de las ventana y hasta los muebles. Todo allí era blanco, lo cual sorprendía un poco, ya que todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy habían sido Slytherins y el color perteneciente a esa casa era el verde.

Unos minutos después, una figura delgada, esbelta y despeinada irrumpió el lugar. La tía de Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange, se acomodó su bata y saludó a su sobrino con un beso en la frente. A pesar de la pésima relación con Narcissa, "Bella" se había quedado seguido a ayudar, aunque aseguraba que solo lo hacía por Draco.

La señora Malfoy se sentó a la mesa al lado de su hijo, quien la miró indiferente. Había cambiado mucho desde el último año. Su reluciente pelo rubio había perdido el brillo y ahora le llegaba por la cintura. Ya no se maquillaba, y unas ojeras negras le surcaban los ojos. De hecho, todo en el hogar había cambiado desde la ausencia de Lucius. En la pileta de la cocina se apilaba una enorme pila de platos sucios, que podrían haberse limpiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se había empezado a saltar la pintura de las paredes, y su madre había dejado de hacer las camas.

A pesar de su falta de emoción, Draco seguía concurriendo al colegio por una razón: Pansy Parkinson, una amiga con la que siempre se burlaba del idiota de Harry Potter, el resultado del romance entre una sangre sucia y un retardado. Al parecer Harry era igual a su padre, un inepto que prefería la compañía de un pobre chico que usaba todo lo que heredaba de sus hermanos y una hija de muggles a estar con los sangre pura. Hasta había oído alguna vez que Potter había tenido la posibilidad de estar en Slytherin y la desaprovechó.

Sus compañeros de casa, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, tampoco ayudaban, eran unos completos imbéciles. Por último estaba Blaise Zabini, quien siempre quería resaltar y quitarle la gloria a los demás.

Recién cuando su madre lanzó el cuarto llamado, esta vez levantando la voz, Draco reaccionó, y tomando todas sus cosas, atravesó el jardín corriendo en dirección hacia el traslador Narcissa le señalaba. Cuando esta contó "tres" ambos tocaron el traslador dejando atrás la mansión y a Bellatrix que agitaba su mano despidiéndose.

El paisaje del jardín de los Malfoy comenzó a girar y los arbustos se fueron haciendo cada vez más borrosos. Tanto, que Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse.

El golpe contra el piso y un gran estruendo producido por el equipaje al caer fueron las señales que hicieron sospechar a Draco que ya se encontraba en la estación. La sospecha pasó a ser un hecho cuando su madre cayó encima de él.

Asegurándose de que nadie hubiera visto la vergonzosa escena, Narcissa miró hacia todos lados mientras sacudía el polvo de su túnica. Luego, evitando las miradas entre extrañadas y asustadas de los muggles, acompañó a su hijo hasta la barrera divisoria de los andenes 9 y diez.

El viaje en tren no fue muy diferente al de otros años, solo que a los tres inseparables se les habian agregado un par de amigos, como Luna y Neville, y sin olvidar a Ginny que al ser la novia de Harry, ahora se sentaba en el mismo compartimiento que ellos.

En cuanto se sentó Hermione, Ron procuró sentarse a su lado.

Durante el viaje, los chicos estuvieron hablando sobre todas las novedades del verano. Todos estaban enterados de lo que iba a pasar ese año, aunque ninguno lo estaba del todo, eran vagas ideas mezcladas con las divagaciones de Luna.

- ... y dicen que una de la chicas es medio Arpia- comentomientras ojeaba un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso

- Bueno, si, ya basta...- los interrumpio Ron fastidiado, que le importaban los nuevos alumnos...

El viaje termino por fin y todos los pasajeros estaban vestidos con los uniformes del colegio, durante la cena de Bienvenida, Dumbledore les dio una pequeña charla sobre la novedad de ese año.

- Este año, tendremos el honor de recibir a unos nuevos compañeros, quienes han sido seleccionados de entre otros miles, como los seis mejores alumnos de su colegio, el que desgraciadamente solo tiene hasta quinto año, por lo que les daremos, junto con nuestros colegios hermanos, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, la posibilidad de terminar sus estudios magicos.- Hizo una pausa para que los alumnos puedieran cuchichear unos segundos y luego retomo- Llegaran mañana a primera hora, - murmullos de descontento se extendieron por todo el castillo- pero por lo menos las clases seran suspendidas - añadio con una sonrisa amigable-, sera preciso vestir tunicas de gala y tratar de mantener el buen humor a pesar del sueño... asi que no los entretengo mas... se que sus camas estan esperandolos comodas y calentitas en las habitaciones... que sueñen con los angelitos!

Ese día, los tres amigos apenas habían podido dormir ya que, apesar de haber sido suspendida la clase de encantamientos de esa mañana, la profesora Mc' Gonagall los había obligado a los alumnos a levantarse no mas tarde, a las siete y media. Como si eso fuera poco, Ron y Hermione eran prefectos, y debian dar el ejemplo.

Ron todavia no entendía porque tanto alboroto si solo eran seis estudiantes los que asistirian a la ceremonia y tan solo dos a Hogwarts.

Las instrucciones que habian sido publicadas en los cuartos decian que debia vestirse de gala, y desgraciadamente la unica tunica elegante que tenia era un vestido floreado de mujer que su madre le habia enviado dos años atras para que utilizara en un baile. Encima, debido al excesivo crecimiento (n/a: che, estos chabones son unos anormales, crecen mucho en poco tiempo. me voy a volver maga a ver si paso mi vergonzoso metro 49,5...) durante el verano, el vestido le llegaba por las rodillas.

El, al contrario de lo que correspondia, habia sido de los ultimos en levantarse, por lo que tenia el cuarto solo para el y luego de tres horas frente al espejo, decidio bajar al Gran Salon, desgraciadamente, eso significaba que tenia que pasar por la sala comun de Gryffindor; haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, quien le caia mal desde su intento fallido de re-seducir a Ginny, en pleno noviazgo con Harry. Hasta Neville Longbottom, a quien consideraba un gran amigo, se tapaba la boca para no soltar lo que podria haber sido una estridente carcajada. Para ese momento, sus orejas se habian encendido tanto como el fuego que ardia en la chimenea de la sala comun.

Por fin llegó al Gran Salon y tal como Dumbledore habia pronosticado, todo en Hogwarts era diferente esa mañana. Un par de banderas celestes se paseaban por el lugar y se situaban en sus respectivos lugares, detras de seis sillas de color oro, que luego recibirian a los nuevos alumnos. Una de ellas, en el camino golpeo con fuerza a Hermione en un costado de la cabeza, causandole una poderosa jaqueca que le duro todo el dia. A su lado, Harry llamaba a Ron con gestos, indicandole que lo siguiera al exterior del colegio, desde donde podian divisarse el gran barco de Dumstrang y los hermosos caballos de Beauxbatons aproximarse al castillo-

Muy pronto llegaron los Slytherins, en el centro un rubio de rasgos puntiagudos y particularmente palido.

- Que es eso Weasley?- preguntó Draco Malfoy entre carcajadas- A que muggle se lo robaste? Hasta Crabbe y Goyle estan mejor vestidos. No te avergüenzas?

- Mira Malfoy- comenzo Hermione con aire decidido- Ronald podra estar vestido horriblemente, con una prenda usada por vaya uno a saber cuantas generaciones de familia, todos interesados en esas cosas que llenan mi casa, puede haber tenido una rata, con la cual puso en peligro a todo el colegio y a Harry, púede ser mal estudiante y puede estar perdidamente enamorado de mi, pero te aseguro que NO-SE-AVER-GÜEN-ZA!!!

Ron hizo un gesto entre agradecido y asustado (N/a: ay!! mi pobre Roncito!!, Hermione perra!! Cami mala!) y trato de no prestar atencion a Zabini, que lanzo una estridente risa que contagio a los demas, que por suerte fue interrumpida por una sonora explosion proveniente del cielo.

Tres hipogrifos rosas y tres celestes (n/a: el color es natural, no se tiñieron), montados por seis alumnos uniformados con esos dos colores, se aproximaron al colegio.

Pansy Parkinson revoleaba su mano frente a los ojos de Draco, que tenia la vista clavada en los hipogrifos y los alumnos o mejor dicho las alumnas, montadas en ellos, que se acercaban cada vez mas.

Los hipogrifos estaban ordenados de modo que los colores se alternaban, el primero de la izquierda era rosa y el ultimo celeste. Los tres primeros eran montados por chicas y los tres ultimos por varones.

Derrepente la voz de Dumbledore se hizo escuchar, sobresaltando a todos, e invitandolos a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas.

- Hoy celebramos la bienvenida a los tan esperados neuvos alumnos de los prestigiosos Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons- dijo mirando a las seis mesas que esta vez se habian colocado. Demosle un gran aplauso a nuestros compañeros!!

Las alumnas de Beauxbatons hicieron su habitual entrada llena de gracia meintras los varones las miaraban embobados. Luego entraron los de Durmstrang a los que se recibio con un escalofriante silencio.

- Y ahora, el momento mas esperado, aqui con nosortros, luego de haber pasado por las mas exigentes pruebas de seleccion, los alumnos del NACIONAL PELLEGRINI, y a su director el señor Abraham Zanguinett! (n/a: verry sorry Camee es q sino no pegaba con Abraham...)

Dicho esto, todos dirigieron miradas expectantes a la puestra del Gran Salon que pronto se abrio dejando entrar una humareda blanca que desaparecio unos segundos despues.

El primeor en entrar fue el director, un anciano, arrugado y bajito, con mas cara de juez de la corte que de director de un colegio, quien llego hasta la mesa de los profesroes y luego de saludar se sento junto a Maxime y Karkaroff, tras el, dos jovenes, un chico de tez morena, morocho y bastante alto entro de la mano de una chica de cabello oscuro, al igual que el, pero bastante mas bajita, que arrancaba miradas masculinas por todo el salon. Le siguieron una extraña chica rubia, a la que cualqueira hubiera podido confundir con la hermana de Luna Lovegood y un chico alto de cabello claro. Cerrando el grupo entraron una chica de pelo castaño alta y un chico de su misma altura, de cabello oscuro, rizado y con unos impresonantes ojos celestes que hicieron suspirar a mas de una.

Los seis se fueron parando uno al lado del otro frente a la mesa de los profesores. Antes de ir hacia la pequeña mesa con las seis sillas doradas juntaron sus varitas y apuntando a la puerta, hicieron aparecer un gran escudo de Hogwarts.

- Y ahora- la voz de Dumbledore resono en todo el salón - Daremos comienzo a la ceremonia de seleccion, la cual sera muy simple. Se les pedira a los alumnos que lancen un patronus y el escudo de su colegio aparecera sobre el de Hogwarts, que por cortesia de estos nuevos amigos podemos apreciar- Dumbledore les dedico a los neuvos una sonrisa amigable.- Bien empecemos por...- saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su tunica violeta y leyo- Gonzalo Cerebrian!

El muchacho rubio que habia entrado segundo, se puso de pie lentamente, un poco bastante nervioso por ser el primero.

Casi todos en el Gran Salon comenzaron a reir, algunos mas disimuladamente que otros, por el hecho de que el chico llevaba puesto en el pelo de su cabeza desmesuradamente grande, un par de hebillas con grandes mariposas rosas que agitaban sus alas. Muy temeroso y sin notar las risas agitpo su varita frente a la mesa de profesores, mirando hacia la puerta. Al principio solo salio un hilo de luz blanca, pero luego una despampanante gacela plateada asombro a todos. El animal planeo hasta el escudo de Hogwarts y se fundio con este transformandolo en uno de Beauxbatons. El chico, sin poder contener su emocion, corrio a saludar a Madame Maxime con un beso en cada mejilla y volvio a su asiento dorado con sus compañeros. Ron pudo ver como el chico se daba aire con las manos mientras era felicitado por la, en opinion de Ron, hermosa chica morocha que habia entrado primera.

- Ahora es el turno de la señorita Iris Felton!

La chica que habia entrado ultima, de pelo castaño, sonrio a la morocha, que le deseo suerte, mientras todo el colegio aplaudia.

Cuando se acercó al frente, respiro profundamente y con fueraza conjuro su patronus, un majestuoso flamenco que hizo a Gonzalo Cerebrian suspiarar maravillado.

Todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts estallaron en aplauzos al ver el escudo de Hogwarts sobre el de Beauxbatons. Para desgracia de Pansy Parkinson, Draco parecia inmensamente feliz de que esa chica haya sido elegida para Hogwarts, y tuvo que patearlo por debajo de la mesa para borrarle la sonrisa embobada.

Dumbledore hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al igual que la chica y le indico que se sentara.

- Señorita Luistina Lamberg por favor!

Todos aplaudieron y un par le silvaron lo que provoco que el morocho con el que habia entrado Luistina cambiase su sonrisa por una cara de asesino.

Al ver la cara de embobado que tenia Ron cuando la chica se levantó, Harry lo codeo, cosa que Ginny malinterpreto y codeo aún mas fuerte a Harry en las costillas.

El pelirrojo la observo con detenimiento mientras ella caminaba al centro del Salon. Sin dificultad podia darse cuanta de que el le llevaba tres cabezas por lo menos. La chica tenia el pelo negro y largo, sus ojos eran marrones y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros. Una remera celeste con las iniciales N y P en la pechera, pantalon rosa, los chicos en azul, y capa azul oscuro, que todos habian dejado colgadas en las sillas.

Su poderoso patronus resulto ser un perro, que hizo suspirar a todas las chics, incluyendo a Mc'Gonagall y hasta ella misma lo miraba con cariño (n/a: aca Cami puso: "lo miraba con cara de extasis, como quien mira a Gordys", quien es Gordys? xq uno lo mira con cara de extasis?).

El castillo otra vez aplaudio con alegria al ver el gran escudo con una H en el centro.

- Bueno, parece que ya tenemos a nuestras dos nuevas alumnas!- dijo Dumbledore mientras seguian aplaudiendo y la chica volvia a su mesa.- Contienuemos con Melina McGuire!

La ultima chica, que habia entrado segunda, junto con Gonzalo Cerebrian, se levanto de un salto, haciendo ondear su lacio pelo rubio, con sus ojos celeste relampaguenado y fue decidida hasta el centro del Salon. Sin perder tiempo hizo aparecer su patronus, un zorro plateado que denotaba la misma fuerza que ella.

Las estudiantes de Beauxatons, incluyendo a Gonzalo, resoplaron con espanto al ver su escudo.

- Bueno, creo que no hace falta que molestemos a estos dos jóvenes- señaló a los dos chicos que aún no habian pasado- ya que lógicamente, quedaron en Durmstrang.- se escucharon quejas femeninas por todo el Salon, por lo que Dumbledore dijo- Pero bueno, reglas son reglas... Adam Sotelo!

El chico bajito, de pelo ondulado y ojos azules se lavanto y sonrio al comprobar que los suspiros generales de las chicas eran por su presencia, ya que a pesar de haber tenido siempre su grupo de amigos con Iris, Luistina y Nahuel, nunca le habia pasado eso, nunca habia tenido tanta suerte con las chicas, excepto cuando Iris...

- _Apúrrrate _chico!- le gruño Karkaroff desde su mesa con los alumnos de su colegio.

El chico hizo aparecer su patronus, un tigre, rapidamente, y volvio a su asiento sin ni siquiera mirar su escudo, al igual que el resto de los presentes ya que era obvio que asistiría a Durmstrang, pero sin embargo...

- Parece que tenemos tres alumnos nuevos- dijo Dumbledore aplaudiendo felizmente.

En efecto, el eascudo de Hogwarts habia aparecido. Adam sonrió, ovacionado por las chicas de todos los años.

Cuando el último alumno, Nahuel Thellen, pasó al frente, Karkaroff se impaciento pensando en la posibilidad de que hubieran venido para nada. Pero el escudo de Durmstrang se irguió sobre el de Hogwarts y eso lo alivió un poco.

- Muy bien, felicitaciones a los seis y ahora le cedo la palabra a la profesora Minerva Mc'Gonagall- Dumbledore se retiro y la profesora subio al estrado- Ahora procederemos a la seleccion de las casas, a la manera de cada colegio.

Igor Karkaroff, apurado por irse, camino a grandes zancadas hacia donde Nahuel estaba, palido y con cara de susto al ver que estaría solo en el nuevo colegio, y lo golpeó a cada costado con un bastón. Un traje de piel y cuero, como el que usaban los alumnos de ese colegio reemplazó al antiguo uniforme de colores pastel. En el sombrero que aparecio sobre su cabeza habia grabada una gran "D".

- _Ahorrra perrrteneces_ a la casa Dunoffsky, vamonos.

Sin decir nada mas se retiró sin siquiera saludar. Todos sus alumnos lo siguieron, excepto el nuevo, que se quedó rezagado para saludar a sus ahora ex-compañeros. Saludo a todos con la mano, excepto a Luistina, a quien le dio un cariñoso y fuerte abrazo.

La profesora Mc'Gonagall, olvidando el hechizo amplificador murmuró:

- Maleducados

Se tapó la boca de repente, pero afortunadamente los aludidos se habian ido sin ecucharla.

Madame Maxiem, como si nada hubiese pasado, se acercó a Gonzalo con un gran collar de perlas y una extraña piedra transparente.

Al colgárselo en el cuello, esta se tornó esmeralda.

- Bienvenido a la casa _Bouvier_!!- exclamó la mujer besando a Cerebrian a ambos lados de la cara, mientras el la miraba como si hubiera enloquecido y algunas de las chicas aplaudian con energia.

Lo mismo hizo con Melina. Estra vez, la piedra se convirtió en ambar.

- Felicitaciones _queguida_! has sido seleccionada en la casa Jolie! - (n/a: ademas de ser el apellido de Angelina, significa bello) pero a ella solo se limitó a darle una palmadita en la cabeza, cosa que a Melina no le importo, como tampoco le importo que algunas de sus nuevas compañeras aplaudieran con mala gana, por pura cortesia.

Por último, la profesora Mc'Gonagall se acercó con el sobrero remendado y viejo. Cuando el sombrero de Hogwarts terminó de cantar su habitual cancion, los alumnos de Beauxbatons y los cinco chicos nuevos que aun quedaban, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Les presento - Dumbledore volvio a su estrado- al sombrero selccionador, quein, logicamente se encarga de repartir a los laumnos nuevos en las ya mecionadas cuatro casas de Hogwarts, Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Luistina fue la primera en ponerse el sombrero. Luego de unos minutos de exhaustiva meditacion, el sombrero gritó

- Gryffindor!!- Saludó con la mano a sus compañeros y con aplausos provenientes de la mesa de su nueva casa y silbidos provenientes de todo el colegio, se sentó donde habia un lugare libre, al lado de Ron.

A continuacion, fue el turno de Iris. Draco se fijó en ella. La chica, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones brillantes, tenia una cara en la que no era dificil descubrir los nervios. Tanto era asi que la chica cruzaba los dedos, probablemente para quedar con su amiga. El rubio ahora miraba a Pansy, su amiga, al parecer, tambien se habia quedado mirando fijamente a Iris. Pero, al igual que el, ser su amiga no era lo que preferia (n/a: se entiende no?).

Cuando se coloco el sombrero, al igual que con Draco, salio enseguida seleccionada en Slytherin. Draco vio como Pansy contenia una gran ira. Su cara se habia pesto roja de la bronca y rechinaba los dientes.

Iris saludó con la mano a los restantes del Nacional Pellegrini y a Luistina que encontró sentada entre un pelirrojo y una castaña con cara de desquiciada.

El último en colocarse el sombrero fue Adam, quein rapidamente se convirtió en Ravenclaw, y al igual que con Luistina, las chicas de su nueva casa lo ovacionaron, y las de las otras casas lanzaron algunos insultos al sombrero que a los profesores, excepto Dumbledore, no les causaron ninguna gracia.

La ceremonia terminó casi a la hora del almuerzo, pero de cualquier manera, para que los alumnos nuevos no se retrasaran, las clases se habian suspendido durante todo el dia.

Justo despues de despedirse de Gonzalo y Melina y de prometer escribirse, almorzaron juntos en un banquete que los tenia como protagonistas.

Sus cosas no habian llegado aun, y al no tener nada que hacer, Iris, Luistina y Adam permanecieron todo el dia juntos.

Al pasar por delante de Adam, las chicas suspiraban o se reian histericamente en medio de dolorosos codazos.

Estaban los tres sentados en el patio del colegio cuando una gran sombra se proyecto sobre ellos.

Los tres nuevos miraron hacia arriba para ver a un viejo con una gigante barriga mirandolos con una sonrisa de loco.

- Hola! Soy Hoarce Slughorn- se presento- sere su profesor de pociones. Me gustaria invitarlos a los tres a una fiesta esta noche, me enteré que los tres son excelentes alumnos- Luistina sonrió abiertamente - y que para entrar en su famoso colegio debieron pasar pruebas extraordinarias...

- Em... si, profesor Slughorn, fue muy dificil- dijo Adam con algo de timidez

- Me encanta cuando son modestos!. Los veo esta noche!Traigan a un amigo!

Asi de feliz se largo con paso dificultoso.

A la tarde, cada uno se fue a su sala comun a ordenar sus pertenencias y a alistarse para la fiesta.

Cuando Luistina llegó a su nueva habitacion, encontró a una chica de pelo castaño y enmarañado, arrancando el papel tapiz de las paredes. Luistina tosió y Hermione se paró de un salto.

- Hola... quien seas... soy Hermione Granger, que indicado que hayas salido en Gryffindor, porque deberas ser muy valiente para seguir metiendote con Ro-Ro - Luistina estuvo a punto de preguntarle quien era Ro-Ro, pero supuso que era el pelirrojo con quien habia hablado alguna veces durante el dia.- Te estoy vigilando.

Luistina asintió sin entender nada y rogó porque esa chica fuese diferente a los demas, de lo contrario, no lograria adaptarse muy bien.

Holi!!! Bueno, porfin me atrevo a publikar este fic, que hace mas de un año fue escrito, hace casi un año fue cedido, hace un casi cuatrimenstre fue re-escrito y recien hoy: publikado... hoy... señores mi primer añito en fff...asi q quiero muchos muchos rws ok???? ejjeje dale q se copaban y dejaban muchos si?? Jjiji bueno, espero q les guste el ficty, proximamente otro cap, asi q no desesperen (:p)ejeje bueno, nos vemos prontito y recuerden pasar por los fics de amor de lobito (con super dedicatoria a todos por mi primer añito en ff), tmb el de los angeles de Charlie, que fue reescrito y mejorado asi q pasen, pronto les dejo un porximo capi ocn mas secretos que deben ser descubiertos, jiji tmp me enojo si pasan por mis primeros fics, Harry y Giny, problemas maritales, Harry y Ginny in love, Penas de Amor y Harry y Ginny primer hijojiji bueno, les pido eso nada mas por mi primer añito... beuno, nos vemos proximamente, muchos besos

Tamy


End file.
